Life Is A Mess
by pantlesschibi
Summary: He sighs, a nod of approval at his efforts and admiring his work before its taken away in a moment. His chosen music starts to pound through the speakers and with one last glance in the mirror, he masks his face with a sexy and daring smirk before walking out into the lights.     How did my life become this mess... smut warning
1. 1

Izaya Orihara.

This isn't how he expected his life would turn out when he finally graduated Raira High and moved on to go to one of the top colleges in the country. What he expected was success. What he expected was to finally be above every one of his beloved humans. To rule over them, manipulate them, bend them all to his will. He wanted to get the highest degree in human psychology and use that knowledge to move himself through the underground as an informant, THE informant that every low life and thug would throw their money and secrets at. Move through the branches of the Yakuza like a snake, leaving his own trail of poison along the way without a trace.

What he didn't expect was to fall in with the wrong groups in that college. To be completely cut off from his families wealth and support. To be neck deep in debt and on multiple hit lists with every gang in the surrounding area. And after losing his scholarships and funding, he never expected to have to come back home- maybe not Ikebukuro but the nearby city of Shinjuku.

He was left with no job, no good reputation to start working off, living in a small dingy studio apartment right outside the slums of the city. What he mostly didn't expect was the job choice he was currently getting ready for right now.

He lets out a defeated sigh as the sound of upbeat tempos pound from the speakers upfront and in no way muffled by the changing room he was currently in. He rolls up the soft fishnet stockings over his thin and smoothed thighs and attaching it to the black garter belt hanging high up on his hips and flattening out the matching laced boy shorts that were almost too small to cover his most private of areas and left at least half of his pale round ass poking out from under them. The leather waist clincher was tightened around him, squeezing his lithe body inward to give off more of a curve and define his hips. His chest covered by a matching laced bralette that did very little to cover him, not that it would matter because most of this was coming off in a matter of moments anyways.

He sat in his chair in front of the vanity mirrors he shared with the other men and women that worked here- applying the soft grays to his eyelids, the smokey look making his deep red eyes pop and look mysterious and a simple lip glossed added to his lips for effects. Lastly, he leans down and buckles the straps to his black heels, giving himself one last look into the full length mirror leading out to the stage out front.

He sighs, a nod of approval at his efforts and admiring his work before its taken away in a moment. His chosen music starts to pound through the speakers and with one last glance in the mirror, he masks his face with a sexy and daring smirk before walking out into the lights.

How did my life become this mess...


	2. 2

*~*~*~*

Izaya

Placing my hand gracefully on the shiny vertical metal pole located in the center of one of the many private rooms of the club, I give a confident smirk with half open lidded eyes at the two suited gentlemen set out before me. I usually stick with the one on ones, but these two are paying me quite handsomely--so who am I to complain~~ they are already so in-tuned on hours of sake that I'm sure I can take every last bit of there money and they wouldn't even care or notice at this point.

I lean back against the cold steel, back arched and arms raised above my head and finger tips ghosting down the metal. I make sure to give a savory moan as my arms slowly drop down into my hair and down my neck, sucking two of my own fingers into my mouth as I grope at my chest- mentally grinning to myself as I hear the two men groan deeply at my display.

It took a while before I was able to become this comfortable with my body to do anything like this- now you won't find a stitch of embarrassment or blush (unless forced for those whom like the more humble of Gods) shown on my face or in my posture. I slowly drop down to a crouch and spread my legs open running my palms down my thighs and gripping on my fishnet covered knees- giving full view of my tight lacy panties before pushing back up to a stand and I walk over to the men with a sway in my hips.

The closest male (both in early 40's, I would guess) I go to sit in his lap chest to back, one arm around the back of his neck as I lean my head on his shoulder and grinding my hips down and ass over his clothed lap. I giggle at the growl I receive and continue to grind on his lap and my hands gripping on the the tops of his thighs so I can focus my lapdance in all the right spots and shuddering as two big hands find their way on me- one on my hip and the other snaking across my stomach."Ah,"I gasp, a thumb brush my belly button and toying with the piercing I got there a couple months ago. Continuing my dance on the one man until the other is leaning over and forcefully pulling me into his lap with my legs straddling his and arms wrapped loosely around his neck."Oh, someones impatient. It's okay, I'm going to take good care of you too, baby,"I purr and grip on to his shoulders and lift my ass up high and grinding it directly down onto his crotch- ignoring the impressive erection I feel when I make contact.

"Yeah, it's my turn baby boy. Take good care of me, and my partner too, of course,"he purrs back, one hand on my hip to grind me down harder and the other in the back of my hair gripping and pulling it back to bare my throat as he licks a disgusting stripe up my neck and I swallow back my gag and mask it with a smirk and grind down to meet his groin again and again, deep moans leaving his clinched jaw. Hispartnerstands up behind me and his hand his on my neck gently and pushing my head back to look up at him and the other is on my chest pushing towards him as he grinds his own erection in between my shoulder blades and damn, it was a weird sensation combined with my hips being pushed and my panties stretching across my own member that is running across his stomach and bumping on the buttons of his jacket and I can't help the small mewls escaping my lips.

"Now, now, baby boy. Do you offer other services along with this fantastic little show? How much to have those sweet pink lips wrapped around my cock, boy?"The man behind me asks, pulling my head back more and his thumb fish hooking my lower lip and jaw open some making it hard to speak more than a groan as the hands on my hips move to my ass."And for me to take this tight little ass of yours," the othersaids with a smack to both my cheeks and I yelp and tense up.

Once my jaw is let go of and I stretch it a bit, I am able to answer."Though I dontmake a habit of sleeping with clients,"I lie,"I guess I can make an exception for you two fine gentlemen. 5000¥ for hand job, 8000¥ if you 'want these sweet lips around your cock', and 16000¥ if you want 'this tight ass of mine',"I smirk back up at the man behind me with a wink before turning my head back towards his cock and ghosting a kiss on the cloth.

He groans and pulls out his wallet and starts counting the money he has and him pulling out the correct change and sliding it in to the garter on my thigh. I thanked him and look at his seated partner and grind my ass down onto his lap,"What about you big boy? You going to take me to 'pound town'or not?,"I moan outas i recieve a squeeze to my ass. He also pulling out his wallet to count money, I'm close enough to see the family photos in the clear plastic sleeve along with his ID.Okay Mr. Nakamura. I wonder just how much your dear wife would pay to know about your infidelities~~

He also slides the right amount of cash and slips in my garter as well. I thank him as well as I slide out of his lap and turn around chest to back with my ass grind full force down onto his cock and leaning forward to run my hands up the others thighs to his cock in his pants- rubbing generously before working on opening up his belt.

"Mmm, baby, go ahead and open me up so you can stick that big ole cock deep inside me. Let me service you both so good. Mmm,"I feel as I feel his hands on my ass, spreading my cheek apart and teasing my entrance with his fingertip and I'm popping open the others button and down with his fly. My panties are being pushed to the side and cheeks spread and I grimace as I feel him spit directly down my crack and takes a finger through it and slides it down through his filthy DNA and pushing his finger right through the tight ring of muscle of my entrance. Gasping out, I tug down the others pants and pull out his harden cock, holding it at the base as I give long licks with my flattened out tongue. Anything to distract from the finger relentlessly fucking my hole and I sink my mouth onto his cock as I feel a second finger enter and spreading me open with a third.

I take the cock far down til the tip is brushing the back of my thorat for a second then bobbing back up and down, moaning on the heavy musked flesh in my mouth now as my prostate is brushed. Soon the fingers are gone with a groan , the sound of a zipper going down follow by the sound of more spitting then soon enough I feel a large blunt cock head pushing right into me making me tense up and start to suck furiously on the cock in my mouth to distract from the invading pain in my backside. The room is filling with both men's groans that are barely heard over the tempo music from the club on the outside of this room and it helps with matching a pace and making sure to lavish my tongue along the vien and head.

With a tight grip on my hips , Nakamura sets a quick, rough pace of his own without much time to get use to the thick organ pounding into me. I suck more and more to try not to think about to pain my ass or the burn at my entrance or how my traitorous cock is bouncing heavy between my thighs and leaking precum all across Nakamura's pant legs. I feel tears threatening to streak my face as I feel the man on my tongue grip my hair and start to fuck my thorat raw until he is tensing up in the back of my thorat and releasing as I try to swallow in tune of his squirts of bitter liquid. He leans down and kisses me forcefully and pushing his tongue all the way in my mouth and I groan into his mouth as the painfully pace studders and pressing hard and deep into me with his release.

Nakamura is soon pull out of my abused hole and pushing me off him and onto the ground as I feel the pain jolt up my spine and thick cum pool around my thighs on the floor. Both men put themselves back together before leaving the room alrogether.

I can't help it as I start to laugh, laugh past the pain and disgust I feel, laugh at how pathetic my life is, laugh at the tears I don't even realise running down my flush cheeks, laugh at my own neglected member leaking between my legs, and laugh at the information I now have to get me on the right tract towards my future as an informant. This is my chance, my second wind to finally make a name for myself and better my life than just as a dancer and whore.

I pull out the money and fanning it out in front of my face with a big grin across my face. I can finally use this God awful job to build myself back and anew!


	3. Chapter 3

Today was colder than it has been all winter, the wind whipping around harshly as he tighten his arms around himself- the chill breaking through the thin jacket and short ebony locks circling around his head. He was bone cold walking down the street on the boarder of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro- he was cold and aching and jettering with nerves as he makes his way to his first client-first real client as an informant.

Shortly after the other night at the club, Izaya didn't hesitate to hack his way into the outside cameras and print off the photos of the two gentlemen and with a name drop of his own, he sent these to the wife of Nakamura Reo. Two days later he finally got the call he had been eagerly waiting for and set up a time to meet at a small diner not too far from his place of work since he would have to head there straight after anyways.

The diner itself was small and busy as he made his way to the back booth, hands in his lap as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket as he try to mentally sooth his nerves. _You got this. You have the information. You know what to do. Just breathe in, and out._ He sighs once he calms and masks it with a smirk once he sees his target enter the diner- giving her a nod back to him when see locks eyes with the middle aged woman.

 _"Ah, Mrs. Nakamura-chan. Please, have a seat, I am Orihara Izaya- at your services,"_ he greets and gives a curtsy bow before rejoining his own seat across from her. She nods and takes her own seat, _"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Orihara. I assume you have the evidence I requested over the phone. "_

He grins, beaming is more like it as he pulls out the envelope stashed inside his jacket and sliding it across the table towards. As she takes it she slides her own with his payment, of course. After the quick exchange, she pulls out the contents- multiple photographic evidence sliding out and she quickly grabs them- her grip tightening every time that she looked at a new one. He was able to find various photos of Nakamura Reo and his other partners partaking in the company of many young men and women, both at his club and others that he was able to track down via credit statements and eyewitnesses.

 _"I just-, I can't believe this. I imagined maybe one woman, but, not this many, not only that but men too. I can't believe this..., "_ she gasped and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. _"Nya, no tears my dear. You deserve much better than what your slime of a husband is giving you. You have all the proof right there to take him to court- start anew with your life and get what you deserve out of it. A fresh start if you wanted. These are my opinions only though."_ He places a comforting hand on hers and she lets out a sigh and nods.

 _"Thank you for everything. These will come out to be very useful."_ She gets up and grips the envelope tightly. He takes his chance and slides her his card, _"In case you are ever in need of my services again or know anyone whom is. I hope to hear from you in the future and wish you all the luck, Mrs. Nakamura Anki,"_ he lies. Honestly, he could care less- but he is building up a reputation so he fakes to sympathy- no need to be cocky this early in the game.

She has a glimmer in her eye and small curl of the lips as she pats his hand farewell and fingertips lingering longer than should. He smiles back as she left. _Oh, he understands._ He'd be stupid not to. It won't be long until she is calling him back anyways. He doesn't mind though, he will do whatever he needs to- for a price of course.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Few Nights Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He knew she'd be back, he practically had her begging without so much as lifting a finger. He still has her begging, and pleading as he continues to thrust deep into her. Her arms secured around his neck and thighs wrapped tightly around his waist as his hips continue to thrust up into her body placed firmly on his lap.

She couldn't wait when he arrived to her apartment- barely making it to the sofa before she latched onto him like he was her lifeline. _He wasn't though._ She wasn't anything special. Not at all. Just a bank deposit and a quick lay- help keep up his appearances. He knows we wont call her back, well, unless she has money or needs an informant in the near future.

His fingers gripping onto her soft hips and lips latched and sucking up and down her neck as she moans as she is finally cumming around his thick, hard member- he feels her walls trembling and clinching and his hips sputtering as he races towards his own orgasm- few thrusts more and he is spilling deep and hot into the rubber barrier with a pleased grunt of his own.

As they come down from their high, she pulls off his now soft cock- condom tossed away and clothing rearranged to the normal. The smell of sex still lingering in the air as she tosses him his payment. Giving his brief farewells, he leaves with a satisfied smirk on his lips and the buzzing nerves from his orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya's POV

*~*Two Months Later*~*

I lazily stir the cocktail I've been nursing for the past hour, trying to ignore the large rough hands pushing my teddy open and slipping into my hip as he slides me closer to him in the booth. I try to pay more attention to their conversion but so far it was boring and useless, and if I wasn't getting paid well to be his arm candy for his meeting, I would have been gone already.

 _"Yes, but there isn't any improvements developing fast enough and it's bad enough with the Yakuza breathing down our necks. The Awakusu-Kai is be coming stricter over who does what in their 'territory's lately, and I for one don't need to have any more troubles with the bastards,"_ he mumbles annoyed and his grip on my hips tighten causing me to yelp in surprise.

 _"Well, can you blame them when the amount of 'flake' increases in Ikebukuro without a trace and clearly not from their setup. Seriously wish you would listen to me before, it was fine and low key sliding about 'blue heaven's to high schoolers and college kids but you just had to go nose diving straight into a sea of troubles. And what's worse, you're dragging all of us through the mud while your at it."_ he sighs heavily and takes a drink from his beer. _"Look, we are all in agreement. Either you back away from this before you get us all off'ed or you can go at it lone ranger style, Makaski-san."_

I groan and try to pry his fingers off my hip before he ends up cutting through the skin with his nails as they tighten harder. _"Listen to me, Kuronuma-san. I've been the one putting up any risk for this operation. Though I'm feeling like a large amount the attention is coming from your end,"_ he purrs and slides his hand over to my stomach, thumbing at my piercing causing me to squirm and giggle lowly. _"Ah, ticklish are we, kitten,"_ mumbles low and grins to me as he continues.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about it being on my end-"_

 _"He's talking about that asshole you hired a few months back, dad,"_ a blonde boy plops in the seat next to the man, young, maybe younger than I am. He sits back in the booth in a lazed manner and is directly in front of me and I don't miss the lick of his lips and the grin as he looks me up and down.

 _"Ah, Ran. So glad you could join us, and fashionably late as always. You remember Makaski-san and Ishii-san."_ The boy reaching forward to shake hands then dropping back in his seat. _"Now, what asshole would you be talking about?"_

 _"Now, dad. No need to play dumb. You know we are talking about that untrainable blonde mutt you keep around. Sure he works good bouncing out the douche bags but he is drawing unnecessary attention- and that, is bad for business."_ Ran smacking his hand down on the table to make a point. _"Now as much as I love to state to obvious for everyone, what I would love more is a drink."_

 _"Well, my little kitten. Would you mind getting something for our boy here?"_ he growls in my ear making me shiver and giving my inner thigh a squeeze. _"But make sure you come back to me, your still mind for now."_

 _"Of course Sir~~ Can I get something for you as well?"_ I purr, draping one arm over his shoulder as I stand up and bending over, I smirk at the growl I hear from the boy even over the beat of the background music.

 _"Hmm, how about you give Daddy some suga'?_

I giggle and give him a peak on the cheek and he responds with a firm smack on my ass causing a whiny moan to come out- I try to cover it up with a giggle and get up, asking the boy for his order before walking over to the bar to submit the order. After a moment, the beer bottle is put in my hand and turn to leave to find myself caged in against the bar by the blonde boy, Ran.

 _"Oh, your drink Kuronuma-kun-"_

 _"Izumii. Not Kuronuma. But you can just call me Ran,"_ he smirks and takes the bottle from me, pushing me more against the bar and leaning in close to my ear , _"Or Master."_ I shiver as he drags his fingertips along my jaw down my neck and over my shoulder, pushing the strap to me teddy off my arm. _"Now little 'Kitten', what time do you get off tonight?"_

 _"Oh, um. I get off at two. Why?"_ I ask. He continues to toy with my strap, tracing it down my chest to the middle where the fabric meets and slipping a finger inside to rub at my nipple. _"Ah... Ran?"_ I groan lightly.

He chuckles and grins. _"Because I want my own private showing, back at my apartment. So how about you go back to that asshole client of yours and I'll come collect you after you shift, little Kitten?"_

 _"Oh, um, okay. Whatever you want...Master,"_ I smirk and look up through my lashes. He gives a pleased look before un-caging me to let me walk back to the table, I slide in beside my client and hook my arm around his.

 _"-wjamia-kun, needs to be taken care of. He will be our down fall and sooner or later, either we will have to put down that monster or the Yakuza will- but they will take us all down with him. Just throw his ass in the bay, not like anyone would come looking for him."_ He stops and strokes my cheek, _"Don't look so concerned Kitten."_

I try to keep the look of shock off my face, it's just been so long since I heard of him- I shouldn't be surprised by hearing that someone wants to kill that monster, hell, I use to be one as well. Just, been forever I guess. I mask my faces back and listen blankly to their conversation and slowly sipping on my drink more before ordering another two drinks.

As time passes, I feel the sway as the cocktails hit me with a buzz and glances at the clock, noticing that it is actually time for me to clock out now. I get up, giving my client a kiss on the cheek and head to locker room to dress to leave.

 _"Oh really!? Ah, well, good luck with that one then. See you tomorrow night Kirakira-chan. Jaaaa~~"_ I sing to one of the strippers and slip on my jacket as I head out the back door and running straight into someone.

 _"Ah, excuse me...Oh, Ran,"_ I gasp as he grips my waist and keeps me from falling back.

He lets go, grinning and wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I grip my knife in my pocket. _"Shall we go now, little Kitten? I'm not too far from here,"_ I sigh and nod, replacing my smirk and still holding onto my knife as we make our way down the street. He was right, only a few minutes later we made it outside his apartment and making our way inside. The apartment was very standard- a little messy and you can tell someone else lives here. Beer cans on the table, cigarette butts in and outside the ashtray, various items and on the side of the table in the living room was a well used bong. _They differently live like thugs_ , as I inspect the glass piece. It's blue and green and swirly and the neck zigzags to a large round bottom- _I never actually seen one before._

 _"You want a beer or something?"_ He asks as he opens the fridge. I decline, twisting the bong between my fingertips. He sits on the couch next to me, drinking his beer. _"Wanna hit,"_ he points to the device in my hand.

 _"Oh, no, I mean- I've never actually...,"_ I stop as he pulls it out of my hands, _"Come, I'll show you another way, just remember to inhale, ok,_ " he smiles as he packs the small stem and I take a seat next to him and watch him. He puts his mouth over the neck opening and lights the stem, inhaling and pulling the stem out as he continued, water bubbling in the base. He pulls off, holding in the smoke and pulls me in his lap causing me to giggle. He grabs my head and brings his lips to mine but just hoovers barely over them and parts his lips and I mirror him, he exhales the smoke as I realize I'm I should inhale until I can't hold anymore-my chest tingles until I release a cough, burying my head in his chest.

He giggles, causing me to giggle and he lifts my head up to press his lips to mine, my giggles slowing down and his tongue pushing past my lips and I moan through the hazy of my mind, rolling mine in time with his. _"Mmm, Kitten. You taste wonderful, can't wait to taste more of you my little pet."_ He growls and stands up, holding my waist causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, his hands sliding down the back of my jeans and grabbing my ass and I moan against his lips before latching back onto his. He kisses back forcefully and starts to slowly walk towards one of the doors and pushing my back against it, grinding his hips against mine feeling him becoming hard against my thigh and I whimper as I push mine against him. Between the cloud of alcohol and weed and the display of strength and dominance has me turned on and throbbing. He pushes open the door and sits me on the edge of the bed, still kissing with bruising force trailing down my jaw and sucking a path down my neck and I can't stop the whimpers leaving my throat. I can't help the excitement I feel, it's been such a long time since I've been with someone my own age.

 _"So, my little pet. How much is it costing me for your company tonight?"_ Growling in my ear and nibbles on he lobe.

 _"Shit,- umm. Usually I would charge for my services,-damn. But for you, I think I would like something else, M-master."_ I can feel him smirking against my neck and mouthing 'anything' against the skin, punctuating with a hard suck and a hard running up my shirt. _"Information."_

 _"Information?"_ He pulls back giving me a questioning look. _"What kind of information?"_

 _"Oh, nothing too big, of course. Nya~ how about we make it a game. I ask a question and you give me an answer to it and I will advance in the process but if I feel like the answer isn't good enough, I get to add to it. In exchange, I won't hold back and let you do whatever you want to me,"_ I smirk, rubbing the palm of my hand against the cloth of his cock.

He moans and pushes against against my hand. _"Okay, how about you striping down for me and give me a little show then pet. You can ask your questions as you doing it, nya~~."_

 _"Yes Master~."_ I get up, pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed where I was and slowly start shrugging off my jacket, letting it drop to the floor and running my hands up my shirt. One hand pulling up my shirt as the other one glides up my abdomen to my chest, rubbing my thumb over the bud and biting my bottom lip at him. I pull the remaining of my shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor as well and running my hands back down the length of my torso, watching Ran grin at me as I toy with the him of my skinny jeans and popping the button open and slowly pulling down the zipper, showing some of the lace panties I wore earlier outlining the growing erection I have. I turn around with my back to him and begin to slide my jeans down over my hips painfully slow, gasping as the rough fabric rubs against my cock, bending over as they make their way over my ass and down my thighs showing the lace panties covering half my ass.

 _"So, about earlier- you were mentioning you were having problems with the Yakuza, I'm assuming drug related, but you were mentioning someone else. Who was it and why?"_ I drop the jeans to the floor, moving to sit in his lap as I rock my hips back and grind down on his covered dick, his hand grabs my hip and pushing it down and harder against his cock as he reaches in my panties for mine giving it a light tug.

 _"Yes, drugs- Dad is dealing with mostly party drugs and uppers, mostly for high school troublemakers and college kids and he runs a bar in Ikebukuro, his dumbass partner thought it would be a wonderful idea to start slinging cocaine in Yakuza territory. Now we have them breathing down our necks despite us not actually dealing or selling it. To make matters worse, we got this new bartender about four months ago who keeps starting fights and beating on the Yakuza punks that keep coming through. Geez, what was his name..., he is nicknamed around there- Ikebukuro's Monster, or demon... something. I think his surname is Heiwjamia...-,"_

 _"Shizuo?"_

 _"Yeah, that sounds about right. Know him? Anyways, he is causing more trouble for us. We heard about some of the uppers in the Yakuza planning a hit on him but Dads stupid partner is also thinking of doing the same, you know, instead of actually taking responsibility for his own mess."_

Turning my face to his and grabbing onto his bleached locks, I pull him into a deep kiss- continuing to grind and thrust into the first he has made around my cock and swallowing each others moans between fighting tongues and heated breath. _"Fuccckk - clothes, you too much on. Let's get you more comfort Master~"_ I purr and turn to help strip off his shirt and jeans, throwing them to the floor and racking my fingernails down his board chest and flat abdomen- he is very slim but you can feel the build of muscle under his skin. I drop to my knees between his legs and rub up his inner thighs and massage over his harden cock covered in his boxers, the sign of moisture building up through the fabric on the left hip from the curve of his manhood. Slowly dragging the thin fabric down, watching the trapped erection bounces out and against his stomach with a soft plop- precum beading out of the slit and before I can very stop myself, I'm leaning over and licking it off his tip, drawing a deep groan for the man. I grab the base giving it short firm strokes as I lick up and down the length- it's not huge and it's not small, just about perfect size for sucking and riding and I plan fully on enjoying this thoroughly. I pop the head in and giving it hard suck before taking it all the way down to where my hand is at the base, twisting my wrist up as I bob back up, roll my tongue around the tip and bobbing back down. He is moaning and hands find their way into my hair and grabbing at my hair tightly. I moan as he lifts his hips and begins thrusting into my face and loving the way the head is abusing the back of my throat.

As he begins to slow and loosens his grip on my head, I pull off and continue to stroke him trying to catch my breathe.

 _"Is there any proof that he is the only one involved in this?"_

 _"Fuckk- yes... I think so. The fucking moron keeps a file on everything and he has cameras all around his baker where he deals and stores his supply. Shit, yea, keep stroking that cock- damn it suck it somemore hunny."_

 _"Mmm, trying to keep my mouth busy, Master,"_ I grin before popping the darken pink head back between my lips and bobbing wet and hard over his flesh, taking all the way down until my nose is pressing into the coarse hair and he is babbling obscenities and holding my head down again, ignoring my gag reflex and swallowing hard around the head protruding untoward my trachea.

I finally pull off and cough, the string hanging off the tip and connecting to my bottom lips and licking at the saliva. Standing up, he helps me off the floor, kissing me before shoving me so I am bending over the edge of the bed with my chest and face to the mattress. I can feel my panties sliding down my hips and over my ass, one of his hands are grabbing my cheek squeezing and spreading it apart, giving it a smack once the fabric his the ground and so does he, on his knee grabbing and kissing and nipping at the flesh of my cheeks causing me to squirm in his hold and without warning is licking a long wet stripe from my balls to my tail bone back to my asshole and my legs start to shake along with my needy moans as he starts working the tip of his tongue past the muscle so fast I don't even have time to form a comprehensible thought.

 _"Holy shit, yes, yes master. Please. Don't stop, so good, fuck...cant wait to have your cock in my tight little ass. I need it in me baby. Fuuucck,"_ I growl long and deep as he fucks me with two fingers along side his strong wet tongue. He chuckles at my needy whines and licks one more time and removes his fingers leaving my feeling empty and my ass twitching around nothing.

 _"Hands behind your back, Kitten,"_ he commands and I obey, seconds later feeling the rough cord wrapping and tying around my wrists and forearms. He let's go and I test out my bounds and flex my fingers. _"Now, my sweet little pet. Ask your last question, because after that the only thing I want to hear pass those sexy lips are 'fuck yes master I love your cock' as you ride me so hard you see the stars so clearly you can point out the mother fucking constellations."_

I shiver and my cock is weeping across the sheets on the bed and oh fuck, I can't wait to to find Orion in my orgasm. _"Holy fuck, do you kiss your mother with that mouth. Shit. Mmm, last question. I guess my last question is, how would you feel about him not being partners with your dad anymore?"_

 _"Fuck you. And I don't give two fucks for him and I think it would do every one a world of favors if he never came back. Personally. Now no more questions and come hop up on this cock, I want to see that beautiful cock of your bouncing."_ he growls out and crawls on the bed to lay down on his back, cock standing protruding and he is lubing it up. I try crawling to him which shows to be less graceful with my arms tied behind my back, once I'm straddling his lap, I grab his cock with my hands behind me awkwardly and slowly pushing into my tight entrance, sinking all the way to a hilt, clenching hard around him and grin down at him. _Now let's see who will be screaming out for whom._

*~*Third POV *~*

The bar has shut down for the night as the fake blonde exit out the back door, exhaustion clearly slapped on his face. He throws the last bit of trash into the dumpster and pulls his cigarette pack from the pocket of his vest and pulling the stick out and striking the tip, taking a long deserving pull the exhaled.

As he turns around the corner, he is greeted by someone covered by the shadows and a grin across his lips. He growls and clinches his hands into fists as soon as the stranger speaks.

 _"Long time no see, Shizu-chan."_


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya's POV

 _"Long time no see, Shizu-chan,"_ I purr out into the night, the blonde monster cladded in tight black and white let's at a snarl and I can make out the outlines of his fists clenching and the cigarette giving a slight bend from the tight line of his lips. I can't stop the laugh bubbling from my lips, though I wished it sounded crueler instead of the stoned minded giggle that fell out- making me giggle again at it. _Okay, maybe not a good choice coming here high~ should have told him no to those last few hits before leaving..._

 _"Izaya-kun. I thought I made it very clear not to come back to Ikebukruo, you slimy little pest!?"_ There it is, there's my monster that I remembered~. He growls out at me like a pissed off puppy, taking a deep sigh and pulling from his cigarette like it'll cure him of the rage that I bring out of him, _flattered I am, really._

 _"Aw come on, I'm not doing anything wrong. Just taking a little stroll, maybe bump into my favorite Monster~~,"_ I grin widely as he lunges for me and grabbing at the bottom of my throat right above my collar bones. Oh how considerate, he always grabs where he knows he won't damage but still able to make a point. Silly beastie~. _"Oh lookie, I found him~"_

It's nice to know that my taunting still pushes all those buttons, but that's not why I'm here- get it together, Izaya!

 _"Oh look, I caught me a flea ~ maybe I should squash him!"_ He mocks and tightens his hold, though still not worried that I'm in danger and I start to giggle again, stopping with a smirk wide across my face and my hands gripping at his around my neck and pushing it up more to my throat.

 _"If you're going to do it, do it right, monster-chan~"_ oh fuck, what the hell am I doing. His fingertips dig into the sides of my soft flesh but his hold stays the same lax and pushing until my back is against the building wall and I grimace at the thought of what disgusting-ness could be getting on my clothes.

He leans in close, a growl heating my neck and ear making me shiver and he is sticking his noses to the crease of my neck and sniffing- what a mutt~

 _"Fuck, flea you stink. You smell like you had an orgy with a skunk... wait, is this glitter? What the hell..."_ he plucks a piece of glitter off of my collar bones and I can't stop it, I'm full on stoner giggling and I'm trying so hard to not, covering my mouth with my hand .

 _"Hehe. You caught me red handed. Orgy with a glitter skunk. Fun times you should try it someday~~"_ I laugh again and boldly lick up the side of his face , making him jump back from me and furiously wiping his face with disgust and scowling at me.

 _"What the fuck Izaya!? Are you fucking high or something? Fucking gross ass little maggot!"_

 _"As a mother. Fucking. Kite."_ Damnit, I'm going to die if I keep on giggling like this. _"I feel fantastic, my dear beast. Blissedly fucked and mellow, wait- is blissedly a word- oh who cares. No one can rain on my parade right now, not even you and your army of vending machines,"_ I purr and poke him in the chest- high me just isn't caring too much right now- though I could diffentally go for a second round, I wonder if Ran is still up...Fuck! High self, stop getting off topic!

 _"Since when did you do drugs? And I don't want to hear about you being a whore! Argh."_

 _"Hey! That's not very nice, beasties weestie~,"_ I shrug, he doesn't need to know how right he is though. _"Oh yes... I came here cause I needed to talk to you my dear monster. Shall we go somewhere to talk~"_

 _"Talk about what, louse? And I'm not your dear. What's up with you!"_

 _"It's important! I promise! Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see-"_

 _"That's an understatement."_

 _"-but, hehe, sorry, I know I tease alot but I'm really here to be helpful for once. So. Ple-plleeaa- fuck. Please, Shizuo."_ Oh how that word tastes so bitter.

I can make out his eyebrows kneading together in the dark, before he let's out an over dramatic sigh- finishing the last bit of his cigarette and tossing it to the ground.

 _"Fine. My apartment is a few blocks down- if you dare try to make a fool out of me, I'll kill you!"_

 _"You do that well enough without my help,"_ I mumble, skipping after him- taking a chance to admire his very fine monster behind when he turns the corner- oh, when did I become such a pervert...

Finally after a few moments, the trip silent aside from my occasional giggle and his low key growl if I got too close- we arrive to his apartment building- which doesn't look any better than mine and we make our way up some side steps to the second floor and three doors down.

He fumbles with the keys for a second, opening the door roughly. Shoes are kicked off lazily by the door, mine joining his but neatly lining the wall.

 _"Sit while I change. And don't touch anything!"_ He roars out and stomps through the small living room and into his bedroom, door slamming shut.

I ignore him, shrugging off my jacket to drape on the back of a small couch, exploring the small space- which is surpisingly cleaner than I thought it would been. Few dishes in the sink and books and papers sitting on the counter-browsing through them, lightly running my fingertips over the hard bindings and flipping them over noticing some are actually college coursed books. _So he's thinking of going to college? Good for you little monster~_

Abandoning the text books, I card through the stack of papers- some practice sheets for the books, an application for the community college, and lastly, the last two were rather well done sketches: one of a landscape of the wateredge that looks close to the park in downtown Ikebukruo and the other of a small child petting a puppy surrounded by a flower garden.

 _Well tickle me impressed, if Shizu-chan did these. I didn't know he had any talents other than skillful property demolition._

Distracted, I didn't even realise he returned until I heard the growl behind my ear and heat on my shoulder blades from his chest as he rips the papers from my hand. _"I thought I said not to touch anything you inconsiderate maggot!?"_

 _"Yeah, and since when do I actually listen to you?"_ I smirk up at him as I turn around, pulling the drawings out of his hands before they get crumbled and laying them back on the table. _"Nya, Shizu-chan. Is this all your stuff?"_

 _"Maybe, what's it to you?"_ He mumbles, scooping up the books and papers to put away and putting it in a basket on the floor- and there I am again, gawking as he bends over and the sweats he just put on are tightly spread across his ass.

I quickly turn away, feeling my face start to heat up. _When did Shizu-chan get to be so attractive~ I diffently wouldn't mind a taste of that forbidden fruit~_

 _"Ah. Well, I never knew you could draw, if they are indeed yours. They are quite good, for a novice,"_ I keep looking away as I talk, staring at random objects to keep from looking at him, knowing full fell that he is now training his gaze on me and if I have to meet those honey drops right now, I might do something I regret. Or not regret~

 _"So, Shizu-chan is thinking of going to college? Never thought I'd see the day."_ I hum, picking up random picture frames sitting on a small side table next to his couch- mostly of him and his brother when they were younger.

I can feel his eyes narrowing at the back of my head and I ignore it, humming as I pick up a picture of the whole Heiwjamia family at a picnic, he couldn't be any older that 8 or 9 in it. A soft smile forms on my lips and my voice is low and mellow, _"I think you should do it."_

 _"Really? Why is that?"_

 _"Hmm. I think it would be good for you, make something of yourself. You don't want to be a bartending monster all your life, do you?"_

He shorts and shuffles to sit on the couch and I lean behind it stand with my elbows on the head of the cushion. _"Yeah, aren't you suppose to still be in school, for like another few years. Why are you here instead?"_

I freeze for a few seconds with a short lived scowl on my face before I can mask it, just giving a smirk down to the blonde monster.

 _"Eh, I dont think it's any of your business Shizu-chan. Just say things happen and I have a slight career change at the moment."_ Sighing and crossing my legs at the ankles, feeling my high start to come down some. _"I think you would do well at college, given the right guidance and support, of course~. Wouldn't want innocent little Shizu-chan handing out favors just to pass assessments~"_

He scoffed, _"Is that what you did, flea? Spread your legs to pass your classes? Must not have been that great if you're here instead of there,"_ he chuckles darkly and my fist tighten in fists and it's taking me everything not to hit him.

 _"Fuck you asshole. I may have done things I'm not proud of, but I do what I have to, to survive- not everyone has a successful little brother that they can leech from whenever needed. You know nothing about me, Monster. You never have and never will, not that you even thought of trying to know me before declaring war upon me. You must have been so disappointed when I stepped up to you instead of becoming your punching bag. Well, deal with it. I am no ones punching bag, I am no ones anything and, fuck you. I try to be nice to you and give you some encouragement to be treated like this."_ I'm pissed and babbling and ranting, pushing up off the back of the couch and roughing grabbing my jacket that his head is leaning against. _"Don't think you are so much better than I am that you can judge me for anything. I put myself out their and came all this way to make sure you don't get your stupid self killed because you're an idiot at the wrong place, right time. I should just let the Yakuza finish you off and then we will be short one monster."_

He grabs at my wrist as I am heading for my shoes and whipping me around, I'm scowling at him with a deep frown. How dare this monster insult me!

 _"Stop, okay, I didn't mean to upset you... that much. Now tell me what the he'll your talking about?"_ His growl rumbling in his chest and I can feel the vibrations through his palm and fingertips tightening around my wrist. I glare at him hard before relaxing and putting my hands up in defeat and he let's go my my wrist and I walk and plop on his couch and stretch out so he can't sit down. Because I can~

 _"Well, Shizu-chan. I'm sure you're aware that some people find you to be a thron in their side. Well I came here to let you know that the Yakuza are planning a hit on you, if you don't leave that job soon you're going to end up dying. Someone else is planning the same, but Shizu-chan. Yakuza don't play around, they deal in guns and other illegal activities. I'd hate to have to hear about it online when and if they kill you off. I would say be careful, but we know that's not a chance."_ I sigh again, relaxing against the smoke scented cushions and letting my hips go lax with a leg dangling off the couch and hands tucked behind my head. Shizu-chan is looking down at me behind the shag of hair, surprisingly calm for the beast. He actually looks quite nice when his face isn't all scrunched up in anger.

 _"Oh, I know some fancy dressed punks come into the bar all the time and I have to bounce them out from time to time, more times recently though...,"_ he trails off. _"Why are they even there in the first place? It's not that kind of bar."_

 _"Drugs, Shizu-chan. Drugs. You are in the middle of a drug den. The bar is just one of many cover ups for them though. A partner if theirs decided to sell harder drugs behind their backs in Yakuza truff and now they are on the look out, the bar being althe main focus at the time and it must look bad having you rough up their guys everynight. You need to get out of there before they come down on you."_

 _"Ha, I'd like to see them try."_

 _"Stupid beast. Even with your strength and dense head, you can even die from a shot to the head or heart. You are human still after all,"_ I quietly mumble the last part, but I don't miss the slight pull of his lips upwards.

" _You know flea. You're not so bad these days. Thank you for coming out of your way, by the way,"_ the way his smile crooks to one side and the softness in his bright honey colored eyes makes my chest flutter and my abdomen pool with heat and I find the urge to want to taste those lips- which I don't act on if course, I'm not that stupid.

 _"Ah yes, well. As thanks I usually accept cash for, but for you my dearest beast, I will accept your couch for the night seeing as it is nearing five in the morning,"_ I yawn out and stretch, he laughing out an acceptance and tossing me a pillow and small blanket. _"Thanks. Good night beast. Nya, Shizu-chan?"_

 _"Yeah, flea?"_

I give him a genuine smile that I feel reaches my eyes. _"I missed you, Monster~"_ I close my eyes and snuggle into the pillow.

 _"Yeah? Good night, flea."_ He whispers and I heard the descend of his feet to his bedroom and the door open and close softly and I relax and fall into a quite peaceful rest.


End file.
